


medical malpractice

by WattStalf



Series: Medical Malpractice OTP [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Is that a thing, Knifeplay, Medical Kink, Nipple Play, Scalpel Play?, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex, oh god this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>But you'd prefer me examining you, am I right? You'd like to hear</i> my <i>expert opinion, wouldn't you?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	medical malpractice

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly i have no excuse for this

It has been a few days since the day Emilia first made a move on him, or maybe the first day he made a move on her. She isn't exactly sure which one of them really _started_ it, but she also doesn't think it really matters because as long as it has started, and it has; she finally has Shingen, after a few nerve-wracking months of mixed signals and wondering if he even knew that she was interested in him or if she even had a chance with the older man.

Over the past few days, he's made it abundantly clear that he was very interested in her, and it's been a wonder that the two of them have been able to keep their new relationship under wraps, much less get any work done. Eventually, they'll make it known that they're a couple and begin working different shifts to be more _professional_ , but for now, they just want to enjoy themselves.

They work a lot of late nights together, which she's sure had a hand in the sexual tension that developed between them, and when such nights were nearly over, it was hard not to reach for him, to start her hand on his wrist and run it up his sleeve, to give him a playful little smile with her eyelids lowered. In fact, every night since the first one has ended in a similar manner, and she already knows that that is exactly where tonight is going, though she has an idea of how to mix things up just a little bit.

“I need your help with something, before we finish up for the night,” she says, and he turns her to ask her what, but she goes on before he has the chance. “Just follow me, alright? I'll show you!” And with that, she practically flounces out of the room before stopping and composing herself, leading him to another room down the hall.

“I haven't been feeling too well,” she murmurs, clasping her hands in front of her chest. “I was hoping you could take a look at me and figure out what's going on.” She mock pouts at him before giggling, and he lets out a low chuckle.

“Is that right? Well, I'd say you're just as qualified as I am for something like that,” he replies, shaking his head. “But you'd prefer me examining you, am I right? You'd like to hear _my_ expert opinion, wouldn't you?”

She hops up on the table- the table being the primary reason she wanted to switch rooms- and lays back, flat on her back. “Please, doctor,” she says, “I'd really like to know what you think.”

“Well, at least you're _eager_ ,” he teases. “Eagerness isn't something I see too often in patients, but it's _certainly_ something I can appreciate.” He steps up to the table, standing next to her and looking down at her, making a soft noise of consideration. “I'm going to have to ask you to change into a medical gown first, however.”

“Oh, right!” she squeaks, hopping back up. “Silly me! I completely forgot about all of that, I'm sorry!” She tosses her lab coat to the floor without a second thought, stepping out of her shoes and peeling off her shirt, setting her stethoscope down on a counter. While she gets out of her pants and panties, Shingen unfastens her bra from behind, and soon all of these are discarded on the floor as well. Emilia turns to face him without any hint of modesty, and he shows no sign of reacting as he gets out a gown for her to change into, ever the professional.

She puts on the gown and lays back down, beaming up at her lover with bright eyes and flushed cheeks. “All set, doctor?” she asks.

He nods, then redirects his attention, as if talking to a nurse despite the fact that they are the only two in the room. “The patient has not discussed any specific symptoms, so I'm going to have to be very thorough in my examination. If only she had given me some sort of starting point, but...I'm sure I can figure something out!”

He rests a hand on her forehead, pausing as if in consideration, and she can feel her body heating up even at such light contact. “Let's see...she doesn't _appear_ to be running a fever, but the patient's forehead is rather warm. Could she be flustered about something? I wonder what could possibly be the cause of that!” Another pause, and then he says, “Her cheeks are even a bit red!”

Shingen drops his hand lower, caressing one of her cheeks before giving it a slight pinch. “Everything about the patient seems to be normal so far, besides how flustered she appears to be. I'm going to have to investigate further if I'm going to determine what's wrong with her.” He pulls his hand away so that he can remove his gloves, and then he touches her lips with his exposed finger. Emilia parts them, sucking and pulling his finger into her soft, warm mouth.

“Open wide, Miss Emilia,” he says, the first time he's directly addressed her in some time. She does as told, and he pushes her tongue down, his finger nearly gagging her as he pushes it to the back of her mouth. “Nothing about the patient's throat seems out of the ordinary either. I'm honestly at a loss right now!” She knows that, were he actually taking this seriously, he would have been able to determine an illness easily by now- or, rather, the fact that she was in perfect health- but he's only playing, just the same as she is, and even though they hadn't talked this out before, he really seems to know exactly what she wants.

He pulls his finger back just enough to let her regain her composure, and then she tightens her lips around it once more, sucking on him while he laughs, giving her this moment to enjoy herself. And enjoy herself she does, until he switches off to another finger, and the next, and the next, letting her delicately suck at each of his before he moves on with her examination.

“Perhaps I'll find more clues as to what's wrong with the patient down...here...” He presses a hand to her chest, just between her breasts. “Her breathing is very heavy, but I'm not sure if this is the source of her problem.” He lets his hand drift to the side and gropes her suddenly, pulling his fingers up until he pinches her nipple. “Hmm, what's this? If I'm not mistaken, it appears that the patient might be aroused. I wonder what could have caused something like that...”

She moans softly as he teases her, her heart racing and the dull ache between her legs growing nearly unbearable. If he keeps taking things at this pace, it will be a long while before he reaches there, and even then, she's sure he will do everything in his power to tease her. She can pretty much assume everything that he will do between now and then, and she bites her lip in anticipation.

“I don't know if I an assess the patient's condition using traditional means,” he murmurs, and reaches into the pocket of his lab coat. This wasn't something she was expecting at all, and she wonders what he could be looking for when he suddenly pulls out his scalpel.

She'd be lying if she said she hadn't had fantasies about this before, even back before her fantasies had begun to center around him. It comes with the territory, she thinks, but she hasn't ever mentioned these fantasies to Shingen before, and she's surprised to see that she's going to get something like this, so early on. He must have been able to tell without her saying a word that this would be something she wanted, and the blade shines under the harsh lights in the examination room.

Taking in a deep breath, she watches the slow way he lowers the blade to her chest, and she clenches her fists and struggles to remain still, knowing that her own safety is on the line if she doesn't. Finally, _finally_ , it makes contact with her skin, cold and sharp and she holds her breath as he trails it along her, not quite breaking the surface just yet. The blade leaves a slight itch in its wake, but he doesn't press it down enough to be painful.

“This isn't normally how I would take a blood sample, but this isn't a normal patient,” he says, and then he lightly presses the blade into her flesh, drawing a thin line of blood to the surface. He traces a small line and she keeps holding her breath, afraid to even move when he's this close to her heart, and then he's pulling the scalpel away to examine what's left behind.

“Everything appears to be normal, but I'd better get a closer look before I decide.” He pulls his mask up for only a moment, just long enough to lean down and run his tongue along the incision, causing her to shiver and whimper with delight. The warmth of his tongue against her skin seems to spread until she is hot all over, but it's only a few seconds before he straightens and fixing his mask back into place.

“I think I've learned all I need to from that,” he says, “unless the patient thinks she needs another incision?” Emilia nods vigorously, longing to feel the slice of the blade just one more time before he moves on.

This time, he places the tip of the blade on her left shoulder, and slowly drags it down her arm, drawing out another beautiful, thin line of blood as he does so. He pulls the blade nearly to her elbow before he stops and she is just beginning to register the pain when it's all over. Her heart feels like it's going to stop as she watches him push his mask aside for the second time to delicately like up her arm. Already, there is fresh blood on her chest, and there will be fresh blood on her arm soon as well, and so Shingen has to step back.

“It appears that the patient needs to be patched up,” he says, feigning concern as if he wasn't the cause of that to begin with. He digs through a drawer, retrieving disinfecting wipes and a box of colorful, childish band-aids, and she winces as he cleans each of the cuts. She is surprised when he removes his mask for the third time, trailing kisses along her cuts, doing what he can to kiss away the pain. Finally, he leaves lines of the band-aids on her, and she beams at him.

“Now,” he says, “I think I'm able to tell exactly what it is that the patient needs. I'm going to have to be a little bit more involved in the treatment than what's normally considered professional, but I'd do just about anything to make sure she recovers! If it has to be done, it has to be done.”

He undoes his pants, freeing the erection that has been visibly straining against them for sometime, before climbing on top of her, the table managing to support their combined weight. She lets out a soft, excited breath as she feels him against her, the anticipation that he has built nearly undoing her before they have even begun. And then, with a quick jerk of his hips, he's inside of her and she whimpers, and all pretense of doctor and patient melts away.

She tangles her fingers in his hair while he fucks her into the examination table, his soft grunts and her sharp squeals mingling in the otherwise silent room. Emilia has never been with anyone before him, but even so, she doubts that there is anyone who could ever make her feel quite this way. Already, he has her on the edge, and thinking about the way it felt to have him drag his scalpel along her flesh, the way he let her suck at his fingers and the way he had teased at her nipples is too much for her.

Shingen makes a soft noise of approval at having finished her off so quickly, but doesn't let that slow him. She wraps her legs around his waist to hold him closer to her as he keeps up his rhythmic thrusts until he manages to get her there a second time before he finally comes, and then they relax together, catching their breath and letting silence fill the room once more.

It's so much later when they've recovered that they decide not to bother with finishing up their work for the night, and instead decide to leave it for the morning.

 


End file.
